A New Path of Life
by gilmoregirlsjunkieforever
Summary: Very AU. Lorelai is graduated from high school and college with Rory along for the ride. Lorelai moves to Stars Hollow the summer she is offered a teaching job at the high school. Will become LL soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, just the plot of this story.**

**This is very, **_**very**_** AU. I'm not sure if I'll even keep it up; it all depends on the feedback I get from the first chapter or two. **

**Lorelai graduated from Chilton and New Haven University all the while she was caring for Rory. She went to school for her degree in teaching. Once she graduated, Lorelai was offered a teaching job in good ol' Stars Hollow. Luke is a gym teacher at the school as well as the baseball coach. **

Chapter 1

_Chilton 1986_

"As we sit here today, not only is today an ending but a beginning. I am standing here today, bidding farewells and good lucks to my fellow classmates knowing how I want to end my high school career; how I would like to give encouragement to the class of nineteen eighty-six. Almost two years ago I became a mother. Although she my world, my daughter has made life a bit more hectic and exhausting. But what I have to say is if I can achieve teen parenthood, to be able to care for her while still attending such a competitive school, and to be able to graduate with you all, you can achieve accomplish anything in your life. I will be honest, I did have some help throughout the past two years, but I still did the majority of my responsibilites. So my farewell message is that anything is possible, you can do anything your heart desires."

* * *

><p><em>New Haven University 1990<em>

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

Applause errupted from the crowd while Lorelai walked the stage, ending her school. She looked into the sea of families after receiving her diploma in search of her biggest supporters; her six-year-old daughter, Rory and her Aunt Maggie.

At sixteen, Lorelai Gilmore discovered she would be a mother come October nineteen eighty-four. Life at the Gilmore Mansion would put too much stress on her, that much Lorelai knew. Once the stick turned pink, confirming her suspicions, Lorelai left home to live with her aunt. Maggie was supportive throughout the whole pregnancy and in the following years raising Rory. She was around to help Lorelai get through high school and was there cheering her on as she achieved her life goal.

Six years after moving in with her aunt, Lorelai had graduated high school at the top of her class, resulting in her delivering the valedictorian speech, and graduated from a top school in Conneticut. She was offered a job in a small town called Stars Hollow which she immediately took. So two weeks after graduation, Maggie helped Lorelai move into her new apartment just down the street from the high school Lorelai would be working at.

Lorelai and Rory were left in their new two bedroom apartment in the quiant town of Stars Hollow. They would have eight weeks before the school year started to settle in and spend some much needed mother-daughter time together.

* * *

><p>With one-hundred degree summer days, Lorelai and Rory often found themselves at the community pool in Hartford with Maggie. Though on the days when the town had festivals, Lorelai would take Rory to the square to join in on any celebration their new town was having. Summer nights were spent watching movies and consuming deadly amounts of junk food. By the last week of summer, Rory was excited about starting first grade in her new school while Lorelai was both nervous and excited to start her first real job rather than student-teaching.<p>

"Mom you _have _to get this stuff for your classes! You need to be organized," Rory said as she strolled alongside Lorelai in the office supply store, pointing out paper clips, red pens, post-its, staplers, binders and folders."

"I know, babe. I want to grab your supplies first. You always come first. Now, do you have your supply list?" Lorelai reassured her daughter and recieved a nod in confirmation. Rory handed the page-long list over and Lorelai scanned it over. "You mainly need what's in this aisle. You need markers, pencils, crayons, glue sticks, a ruler, erasers, folders and a few notebooks."

So with that, the duo walked around the supply store gathering everything they would need to start off their school year. It was a bit overwhelming, Lorelai had to admit, once she saw how much she would be buying. But she knew in the long run it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Lorelai, being a teacher had to be in school a week before school started. On the first day, Maggie was unable to watch Rory, so Lorelai took her daughter to work with her. But for the rest of the week, Rory found herself with her Aunt Maggie. Lorelai was in her class room organizing everything Rory had made her buy when they went school shopping one week before. As she placed everything exactly where she wanted them, she thought back to Monday when Lorelai had brought Rory with her.<p>

_Rory entered the school doors with her mother helping with the transfer of boxes. When she entered the large building, at least large to a six-year-old, her jaw dropped. Lorelai noticed this and began laughing knowing her daughter's love of school would only improve now. _

_"You're going to be working here, Mommy?"_

_"Yeah, Sweets I am. You like it here?"_

_"I love it! But I won't know how to work the lockers when I get here or know my way around the building," Rory worried._

_"You'll have plenty of time to figure it out before you get to this specific school."_

_"Will you be my teacher when I get here?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe. We can't see what the future is."_

This was how their conversations carried out throughout the day; Rory talking about how she can't wait to get to high school while Lorelai supplied commentary as the two Gilmores organized the supplies they brought in by boxes.

It was the last day of summer and Lorelai was going to take Rory to the end-of-summer festival the town-selectman holds each year. Just by spending their summer in the small town both girls knew this would be their permanent home.

**Sorry it's short, hopefully I can make the chapters longer after this. I think this was more of an introduction to how their lives with play out...for now. This will be a LL fic soon...that is if I get feedback on if I should keep this up or not. And I am working on chapters for all my other stories, I just began writing this when I was bored in class. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**A/N: I am working on all of my stories at the moment. I hope to have them all updated by next weekend. Senior year has been taking up all of my free time!**

Chapter 2

Lorelai walked around the end-of-summer festival holding Rory's hand. Since Lorelai was starting her first real job the next day and Rory was beginning kindergarten, Lorelai wanted to make their last day of freedom the she could. As she always did at festivals, Lorelai allowed Rory to play whatever games they had running and the two chowed down as much food as they could.

Later that night after a few movies, Lorelai was putting Rory to bed.

"Mommy are you excited about starting your first job tomorrow?"

"I am. Are you excited about starting school tomorrow?"

"I'm a little nervous because I won't know anyone."

Lorelai sat next to her daughter and smiled. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Mommy is a little nervous too. I'll be walking into that building not knowing anyone. But soon enough we'll get to know the people around us and you will become friends with your classmates."

"Promise?"

Lorelai held out her pinkie for her daughter to take hold of. "I promise. Now, it's time for you to get to bed."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lorelai was able to drop Rory off for her first day of school. At first Rory refused to let go of her mother's hand but with the bribe of new books the young girl reluctantly said goodbye and entered the classroom.<p>

Lorelai watched through a glass window and smiled when she saw Rory walk up to a random table and began to converse with a small Korean girl. Satisfied with her daughter's drop-off, Lorelai headed to Stars Hollow High School.

As she entered the classroom, students began pouring in. Lorelai walked up to the chalkboard and wrote 'Ms. Gilmore' in neat handwritting. She started class off with an introduction of herself.

Four of her six classes were over and it was her free period when Lorelai entered the teachers lounge. She practically pounced the coffee maker and failed to notice another teacher in the room.

"You always like this?" The male teacher asked in a gruff tone.

"I needed coffee after some of those classes. I'm Lorelai."

For the first time since she entered, the man was able to see her crystal blue eyes and mega-watt smile. "Luke. Luke Danes."

"Gilmore. Lorelai Gilmore."

"You're new here?"

"I'm new everywhere. This is my first real teaching gig. I graduated from New Haven University in May."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. So uh...what do you teach here?"

"Phys Ed. What about you?"

"English. Tenth and twelfth grade English." As Lorelai was finishing her sentence, her beeper went off. "Oh, excuse me, I have to call my daughter's school." Lorelai went over to the phone in the lounge and called her daughter's school explaining that she would be running a bit late to pick Rory up. "Sorry about that."

"You have a daughter in school?"

"Um...y-yeah I do. Rory. She just started first grade. Before you do the math, yes, I had her at sixteen."

"And you have to pick her up? What about her father?"

"Christopher isn't in the picture. I haven't seen or heard from him since I told him I was pregnant. In all honesty, I think he fled across the country. But it's whatever. My aunt helped me raise Rory, so. That was her who paged me, actually. She's supposed to pick Rory up most days but something came up, so."

"You were a teen mom and graduated on time?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Even graduated high school as valedictorian."

"Impressive."

**A/N: I really don't want to end the chapter here, but I don't want to jump into what I have planned for the next chapter on this one. **


End file.
